


The witcher and the vampire pack

by embeer2004



Series: A vampire, his blood-brother and his witcher [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC) Spoilers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pack, The Witcher 3 Spoilers, katakan pups, mandrake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: Geralt had gladly accepted Dettlaff's and Regis' invitation to visit their home and meet the vampires' pack. During his stay, an evening with mandrake cordial results in Geralt revealing a secret to Dettlaff, one he’d been carrying ever since that night in Beauclair, one he didn’t want Regis to know about.





	The witcher and the vampire pack

**Author's Note:**

> Same headcanon as my other fics. This is a sequel to Journey to Kaer Morhen. It’s not 100% necessary to read that one first to understand this one as there’s some recap, but it may explain more of Dettlaff and Geralt’s interactions… (as do the other stories in this series - also between Regis and Geralt).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

_The arrival  
  
_ It was late afternoon when Dettlaff found himself tracking paw prints on the muddy ground. The vampire scrunched his nose, remembering how far the tracks had intruded on his territory. They belonged to a panther, and the animal was moving in a north-eastern direction, further away from his home. Good. Cats of any kind weren’t fond of vampires, nor did they fear them; if the animal had found its way to his home and his pack he would have had to kill it before it got an opportunity to harm any of the youngsters.  
  
He ducked under a branch and twisted between the trees, following the tracks to the end of the woods, away from his land. The panther was still too near for comfort and he wanted to see it was well on its way before returning home.  
  
Dettlaff reached the tree line and started scanning the horizon. He and Regis were expecting Geralt to arrive any day now, though Regis had impressed on Dettlaff that Geralt was like to arrive ‘witcher time’ and it could well be several days still before the man showed up.  
  
He’d never imagined inviting a witcher of all creatures to come to his home and meet his pack. Funny how decisions made on the spur of a moment could impact the future…  
  
~*~  
  
When Regis had suggested some months ago that he and Dettlaff travel to Kaer Morhen with Geralt as their guide the younger vampire had been hesitant, mulling over the past.  
  
*  
  
After that night in Beauclair he had delayed his flight home, anxious to see what Regis would do. Seeing his brother and the human return to Beauclair with Syanna’s body had seemed odd to Dettlaff and he’d been shocked to learn that Geralt had allowed himself to be imprisoned; the witcher could have easily fought off those humans.  
  
Dettlaff had wondered then what would happen to the human and how it would affect Regis; after all, his brother cared deeply about the witcher, proving it with his desperate flight to Novigrad and back. He’d stayed around back then because he had wanted to know how Geralt’s story would end, for Regis’ sake.  
  
His brother had retrieved the bard and Geralt was released. Learning that, Dettlaff had departed, lingering not too far west from Beauclair as he opened up his connection with Regis, inviting the older vampire to come and find him. Together, they’d returned home.  
  
Then Regis started sending and receiving letters, the ravens patient couriers, and when he had started smiling with his fangs showing, a sight Dettlaff hadn’t seen in a long while, the younger vampire had become interested in the letters and started realising how important his mortal friends were to Regis. When one such a letter made the older vampire fidget restlessly and send out feelings of **_love_** and **_excitement_** he had gone over to his brother, gently cupped the back of his neck and had rested his forehead against Regis’. “Tell me?” he’d encouraged him. From that moment on Regis would often give him little updates on how his friends were doing. Later still he would meet up with them in person, basking in the presence of his mortal pack.  
  
*  
  
Dettlaff still didn’t understand why Geralt had let him walk away that fateful night in Beauclair, and meeting the witcher again after the promise Geralt had made had seemed like a bad idea, despite Regis’ reassurances. He trusted Regis though and thus he’d agreed to travel to Kaer Morhen with the human as their guide.  
  
The beginning of their journey north had been tense. Geralt had tried his best in being welcoming and open, seemingly forgiving of their previous encounter, yet Dettlaff couldn’t help his own lingering resentment of the witcher for killing his favourite bruxa.  
  
It had been many weeks after he’d returned home from Beauclair before he had come to the realisation that he couldn’t blame Geralt for behaving like a feral witcher. The creatures got trained for a specific purpose and like any animal you couldn’t fault it for doing what came natural. Especially not when they felt threatened. That didn’t diminish his grief though, and Rhena’s betrayal and his own decision to end Syanna’s life had only added to his sorrow. Grief and anger had consumed Dettlaff for months, but with the distraction of his pack and Regis’ guidance he was getting better. One day at a time.  
  
Seeing Geralt though had revived that resentment and Dettlaff had fought his own instincts. In addition, his feelings of guilt had awoken in full and had gnawed at him; Rhena, the massacre…  
  
It had become easier to get along with Geralt once he had started talking to him, aided along by Regis. All too soon it had become clear to Dettlaff that the witcher cared deeply for Regis and their mutual love for the older vampire had made them try and get along, and slow but steadily they had bonded. Regis had been right; under more serene circumstances he’d found himself actually liking the human.  
  
Then came the incident with the forktails. Geralt had reminded him so much of Regis as he’d been in his early regeneration years that he’d found himself wanting to make sure the witcher would be all right. His mind had been drawn back to those horrid days and his instincts had screamed at him to protect Regis’ pack.  
  
After travelling back from Kaer Morhen to Belhaven with a much improved witcher and parting ways there Regis hadn’t been able to contain his excitement and he’d asked Dettlaff how he would feel about inviting Geralt and Dandelion to their home. He had mulled it over for a short while, concluding that it would not be wise to invite the bard already. The lesser vampires had learned to accept Horse after several interventions, but it would be wise to first determine how much he would need to influence his pack before allowing the fragile bard among vampires. First let his pack get used to Geralt. Besides, Dettlaff had been uncomfortable with the idea of this new person; he didn’t know Dandelion personally, only from Regis’ stories.  
  
Dettlaff had known the katakan pups wouldn’t present a problem. They were young and playful and would love having a new playmate around. He would tell the alps and bruxae to not harm the human, they would listen, but the katakan parents and the garkain would prove more difficult to convince. They would just have to try and see.  
  
~*~  
  
Dettlaff scanned the horizon while he strained to hear anything that didn’t belong. He spotted the panther some distance in the east and nodded to himself. Good, the creature was leaving and would not pose any threat to his pack. He could return home now. The sun would set in about an hour; he would have time to see the hunters of his pack off for the evening.  
  
The vampire was ready to mist up and fly away when another figure appeared on the horizon. It looked to be a rider on a horse. Dettlaff stilled, curious. The figure came from the east, it could be Geralt? If it was a wandering merchant they were way off track if they aimed to reach the nearest village. He decided to wait until he could make out the identity of the traveller.  
  
After approximately ten minutes the paths of the panther and the rider crossed. The skulking cat started sprinting towards the newcomer, but when it neared the horse and rider the animal slowed, stilled and began grooming itself while the horse galloped past it, heading straight for the tree-line, towards Dettlaff.  
  
This close Dettlaff could easily make out the approaching rider; indeed it was Geralt. That encounter with the panther was certainly interesting…  
  
Geralt bid Roach to halt several metres away from Dettlaff, a slight smile on his face.  
  
Dettlaff nodded towards the east where the panther was slowly shaking its head before it started walking calmly away. “You calmed the panther with one of your signs, am I correct?”  
  
The witcher rolled his eyes. “Hello to you too, Dettlaff. Yes, I used axii on it. Unfortunately for the cat no meal to be had in either me or Roach, it’ll have to search elsewhere.”  
  
The vampire cocked his head and narrowed his gaze, trying to understand. “You could have killed it instead, make sure it won’t get the opportunity to attack anyone later on.”  
  
Geralt snorted in disgust and dismounted from Roach, crossing his arms across his chest. “Could say the same of you. You noticed it, must have been following it.”  
  
Dettlaff frowned. “I do not like to kill without good reason. The animal was leaving my territory, no harm done.”  
  
Geralt uncrossed his arms and started patting Roach’ neck. “I remember a Kovirian nobleman. Was interested in capturing images of different animals to take back and show his daughter. Centipedes and a panther,” he huffed a laugh, “damn peacocks were walking over a centipede’s territory, though Beledal got a good picture with all their tails open. Man somehow managed to capture the wild-life scene with this weird device on his head and created paintings from the images. Didn’t want to kill any of them, not even the centipedes, though I did have to finish an aggressive giant centipede that started attacking us. Resistant to axii and stun, had to.”  
  
The vampire nodded. “I know the creatures, aggressive, stubborn and impossible to control. This… Beledal is an odd man.”  
  
Geralt shrugged. “Respectful of nature, liked that of him. I don’t want to kill either unless I have no choice.” The man stepped a bit closer towards Dettlaff while Roach stayed where she was, shuffling on her hooves.  
  
An uncertain glint flashed through the golden eyes. “Have to admit, I’m a bit anxious about meeting your pack. Yen nearly didn’t let me leave, wanted to come with.”  
  
Dettlaff hesitantly reached out and awkwardly patted Geralt’s arm. “First let us perform this experiment with my pack.” The vampire noticed Roach chomping her teeth and looking at him with a fixed stare, ears flattened and her head moving up and down.  
  
“Here,” Geralt offered an apple to him and he must have looked confused, because the man continued before he could ask, “to bribe Roach with. She’s always a bit skittish when meeting up with vampires again; Regis scared her one time too often. Roach always forgives him though, she’s a sucker for treats.”  
  
Dettlaff took the apple and slowly walked towards Roach, approaching from the side. “Hello, girl, got something for you.”  
  
Roach’ ears perked up and her head turned towards the vampire. Her tail was pressed close to her body and she drew her lip back, baring her teeth.  
  
Geralt didn’t intervene. The human stayed where he was, hands on his hips and a fond look in his eyes as though he was remembering something.  
  
Dettlaff suppressed a growl and lowered his voice. “Come, Roach, surely you remember me? I thought witchers’ horses were selected to be fearless?”  
  
The mare snorted and stomped her hoof, but didn’t move away when Dettlaff stood right next to her.  
  
The vampire held out his hand and offered her the apple. After only a moment’s hesitation Roach took it from him and ate the fruit in a few quick bites. Dettlaff started stroking her neck, knowing Horse was especially fond of that.  
  
When the apple was finished Roach looked closer at Dettlaff and started sniffing his pockets.  
  
“Alas, no further treats for you there,” Dettlaff calmly told her, keeping still.  
  
Geralt walked up to the pair and stroked Roach’ nose. “Remember now, Roach? You’ve met him before, he took care of us…”  
  
Roach nickered and butted Geralt’s hand.  
  
“All right, that’s settled then,” the witcher concluded.  
  
Dettlaff stepped back, noticing the mare had calmed, her body language relaxed. How easy it was to gain her trust. “You’re earlier than Regis expected. The directions were easy to follow?’  
  
Geralt shrugged. “The directions and the map Regis drew for the final part were clear enough. Thank you for the invitation Dettlaff, I realise allowing a witcher to intrude on your home must not have been an easy decision.”  
  
“When we departed from Belhaven a few months ago Regis’ excitement was untameable.” Dettlaff had been glad to see his brother so excited, Regis deserved to be happy. “As for the decision to allow you to visit, I trust you not to harm my pack, my family. In turn I will make sure no harm comes to you.”  
  
The witcher inclined his head. “Got nothing to fear from me.”  
  
“Good. Shall we walk? Our home is not too far from here, just about a league.” Dettlaff debated the merits of walking versus misting up in his fog-like shape and decided it would be more companionable to stay beside the man, in the flesh, as Regis called it.  
  
“Roach could carry us both?” Geralt offered.  
  
Dettlaff looked at the mare, then at Geralt, hesitating. It was one thing to share a horse with Regis, but quite another to share it with the witcher.  
  
“Or we could walk,” Geralt amended, waving his hand towards the woods, “lead the way.”  
  
Relieved, Dettlaff started walking, making sure not to go too fast for the human. He was looking forward to seeing Regis’ reaction when they returned home…  
  
~*~  
  
Nearly an hour later Dettlaff and Geralt arrived at the vampires’ home. The sun was low on the horizon and in a few minutes it would be fully gone, another day laid to rest.  
  
Regis was sitting outside on the bench in front of their house, a book open on his lap, but his eyes were on the katakan pups who were play-fighting over a pile of grapes. When the older vampire spotted them a huge grin appeared on his face, revealing his fangs. Black eyes sparkled and Dettlaff could feel **_joy_** clear through their bond. “Geralt! What a surprise to see you here already. Welcome to our home!”  
  
Geralt walked up to the vampire and was engulfed in a near-crushing embrace. “Nice to see you again, Regis.”  
  
“You look well, my friend, I am gladdened to see it,” Regis said, releasing Geralt. Then he walked towards Roach and held out his hand, seeking permission to stroke her nose, which was given after only a flicker of hesitation.  
  
Roach whinnied though when five excited little katakans approached, jittering in place. Geralt was quick to grab her reins to prevent her from either trying to stomp the little creatures or fleeing in fright and hushed her with soothing nonsense.  
  
“Geralt, meet the pups,” Regis pointed towards the katakans when Roach had calmed, “their parents are currently out hunting and are expected to be back tomorrow evening. They don’t speak yet but they do understand nearly everything we say.”  
  
The pups weren’t very big, even though they were nearly a decennium. When the little katakans stood up on their hind legs and stretched themselves their heads came up to, approximately, Dettlaff’s thigh. In a few years though they would hit a growth spurt and would quickly surpass both higher vampires in height. Dettlaff felt a pang in his chest just thinking about how fast pups grew up.  
  
Dettlaff had known their parents ever since they’d been pups themselves and within a blink of his eyes the two katakans had gone from cute little pups to large, fearsome vampires. He’d been there when these pups were born and had been a major influence in their lives. Later when Regis had joined their pack the pups had just fallen in love with the older vampire and had followed him around, trying to emulate his behaviour. It made for the weirdest behaving katakan litter Dettlaff had ever seen.  
                
The witcher let go of the reins and sat down on his haunches, waiting.  
  
The pups looked intently at first Dettlaff, then Regis. “Tfff?” Some of them called.  
  
“Go on,” Dettlaff said, “he’s Regis’ pack. Nothing to fear.”  
  
Regis bit his lip and glanced furtively at Geralt, but the witcher was focused on the katakans.  
  
Geralt presented his hand palm upwards and wriggled his fingers, waiting. “Hello there,” he said in a calm and soothing voice.  
  
The pups came a bit closer to Geralt and one of the bolder ones even dared to touch the witcher’s knee before it scurried behind Dettlaff, watching the human from a safe place.  
  
Another pup ran up to Regis and carefully pulled at his leggings with a clawed paw, pointing at Geralt with its other one. “Tssh?”  
  
The older vampire crouched down and stroked the pup’s head. “It’s quite all right. That’s Geralt, our friend.”  
  
The little katakan cocked its head, chirped once and then turned around, boldly moving towards the witcher, and rested its little paws on Geralt’s leg, lifting itself up as high as it could and butting its head against the man’s arm.  
  
Geralt gently stroked the pup’s head, trying to hide a pleased smile. Dettlaff saw though. The witcher had a soft heart, even for creatures he was raised to believe were monsters that needed to be killed. “Uhm, Dettlaff?” Geralt’s voice stayed low and he kept his eyes focused on the small katakan before him. “That gargoyle on your rooftop, that your garkain?”  
  
Dettlaff looked back towards their home. Indeed the garkain of his pack was sitting silently on the roof, observing the newcomers. It started kneading the straw toppings of the roof in preparation of a jump. The young vampire looked directly at the garkain and he shook his head. “The human and the horse are friends, not food. You must seek your fare elsewhere,” he told it.  
  
The garkain jumped down from the roof and stalked towards Geralt. It bared its teeth in a wide sneer and rose on its hind legs, snarling at the witcher and screeching loudly.  
  
Things happened quickly. Frightened little whines were uttered by the katakan pups, who scampered off to the nearest tree. Roach bolted in the same direction. Regis hurried to Geralt, who’d stumbled on his haunches and was grabbing his head – blinking quickly as if to clear his vision, and acted as a live barrier between the garkain and the witcher, wrapping his arms around the human, while Dettlaff at the same time used his ability to control the lesser vampire, making it cease its attack, nullifying the garkain’s mental blast.  
  
Dettlaff growled at the garkain and forced his will on the vampire. “No! Not these two!” He could understand why the garkain was attacking. Out of his entire pack it was the most bestial creature. It had taken Dettlaff many years to curb its eating habits towards animals only, though he had to admit that in the beginning especially the garkain still had had some accidents. The whole reason this garkain had joined his pack had been because it had had a bad encounter with a witcher many years ago, and Dettlaff had stumbled upon the injured vampire and had decided to bring it home with him; it must have recognised Geralt as a witcher and tried to defend itself, attack being its best defence. “Go, hunt… eat… and when you come back you shall leave these two alone,” Dettlaff commanded.  
  
The garkain shook its head and looked at Dettlaff. It huffed a breath and bobbed its head once before it stalked away.  
  
“Geralt? Are you all right, my friend?” Regis asked, slowly releasing his hold, eyeing the witcher.  
  
Geralt shook his head one final time and looked up. “I’m fine, Regis. That could have ended a lot worse for both of us. Thank you… and you Dettlaff,” Geralt inclined his head.  
  
Dettlaff approached and, with a hand underneath the man’s elbow, guided Geralt to an upright position. “I’m glad we could intervene in time. The garkain has had… a difficult history. It shouldn’t try and attack you anymore, the message should have been well received.”  
  
“Good,” the witcher said, looking around. He rolled his eyes seeing Roach hiding behind the tree the katakan pups had climbed in. “So I’ll be able to meet the katakan parents tomorrow. That leaves the alps and the bruxae, right?”  
  
“Indeed,” Dettlaff nodded.  
  
“Oh,” Regis looked at Dettlaff, “they left nearly an hour ago. Said something about a nobleman and his companions that had made them an offer they couldn’t refuse?”  
  
Dettlaff rolled his eyes at his blood-brother before looking back at Geralt. “You shan’t meet them tonight, but I’m certain that tomorrow we shall be able to meet up with them. They have a fondness for the stream in the south.”  
  
“With the first round of introductions done, shall I show you your room? We’ve set something up for you,” Regis pointed his hand to the door, “perhaps you are interested in freshening up and putting on some other clothes? Get comfortable?”  
  
“Sounds good.” Geralt walked up to Roach and whistled softly, asking the mare to come closer. She left her safe hiding place and walked up to the man, butting his chest, while Geralt started to relieve her from the sacks with his provisions. Before he could move to remove Roach’ saddle, Dettlaff intervened.  
  
“You go with Regis, I shall take care of Roach and take her to Horse, untack her and show her the feeding troughs,” the young vampire suggested, already walking up to the mare.  
  
~*~  
  
When Dettlaff came back, Regis and Geralt were sitting outside on the bench in front of their home; a small fire was lit in front of them. Geralt had indeed changed from his light armour into a long robe with a belted sash around his waist. The witcher nearly looked like a normal human like this, armour-less, defenceless. The katakan pups were playing quietly nearby.  
  
On a low table next to the bench a tray with meats, cheese, fruits and bread had been set for their enjoyment, some empty cups were on it as well.  
  
“Ah Dettlaff, Geralt has brought us some bottles of excellent wine. Some from his own vineyard even! A superb treat!” Regis enthused.  
  
That certainly sounded interesting. Dettlaff was very fond of wines, and trying a new one was always a welcome experience. “I’ll be looking forward to try some.”  
  
Geralt picked up a bottle next to his foot and handed it to him. “This one is the White Wolf. Only a few bottles in existence now, I brought them all over here. Regis told me you’re a real connoisseur, thought you’d appreciate this one.”  
  
Dettlaff took the bottle from him. “Thank you, Geralt.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Was just telling Regis you’ve got an amazing home here.” Geralt took two empty cups from the tray and lifted them up to Dettlaff in supplication.  
  
“Seriously, my friend, did you think we lived in a cave?” Regis bumped Geralt’s shoulder. “He expressed surprise upon seeing our kitchen and the windows,” he told Dettlaff, playfully glaring at the human.  
  
Geralt shrugged. “Well, you do have a cave system connected to it you said, for the lesser vampires. Was surprised your home looked so much like… a regular home.”  
  
Dettlaff ignored their bantering and opened the wine bottle, sniffing the cork. It was a pleasant aroma, a bit sour with a hint of sweetness. He poured some into the cups Geralt held out, some in the third and remaining cup as well so they all could have a taste.  
  
*  
  
They enjoyed the bottle of White Wolf together, the wine also new to Regis, who appreciated it as much as Dettlaff did. When the wine was gone Dettlaff went down to the cellar and retrieved another bottle of the White Wolf. This one would be just his; Regis and Geralt intended to try some of Regis’ new batch of mandrake cordial next. Dettlaff didn’t like the cordial, it tasted bitter and made him pensive and morose.  
  
Dettlaff shook his head. Best to leave the witcher and his brother to it.  
  
As the evening passed into night Regis and Geralt were enthusiastically exchanging stories, the alcohol loosening both their tongues. The witcher seemed to be holding up all right; he was hardly slurring his words even though Regis and he had drunk two bottles of Regis’ new mandrake batch; and it was a strong batch too, Dettlaff had smelled it.  
  
Dettlaff clicked his tongue, seeing the pups immediately look up from where they’d fallen down into a sleepy cuddle pile. “Bed time, pups,” he told them.  
  
The katakans dragged their little paws over to him, ears drooped; they clearly wanted to stay up a bit longer even though they’d been nearly asleep already. That wasn’t going to happen though, little pups needed their sleep.  
  
Each pup went up to Regis and either chirped at him, hugged his leg, or did a combination of both while Regis fondly scratched each katakan behind the ear. “Slleep tight,” the older vampire said, his voice a bit slurred from the mandrake.  
  
Then the pups walked up to Geralt, a bit hesitant, and chirped at him as well before quickly hurrying inside, knowing Dettlaff would follow after them to make sure they ended up in their roost all right and to give them a final goodnight pat.  
  
*  
  
When Dettlaff returned outside he immediately concluded that it was bedtime for Regis and Geralt as well.  
  
Regis was leaning heavily against Geralt, his head on the man’s shoulder. The older vampire’s eyes slid shut and lazily opened with every other breath, while Geralt was staring into the fire with a vacant look on his face. When Dettlaff approached though he jerkily looked up and tried to meet the vampire’s gaze.  
  
“Think R-Regis could use sum sleep,” Geralt lightly slurred.  
  
Dettlaff rolled his eyes. Here were two grown beings, adults among their own kinds, still drinking like youngsters until they ended up like this. “I think you both could use some sleep,” he told Geralt.  
  
Regis blinked hard and breathed in deeply, yawning widely afterwards. “Yes, sleep… good. Lead a’way…” The older vampire awkwardly stood up, swaying a bit.  
  
As for the witcher though… Dettlaff narrowed his eyes. The moment Regis had left his side Geralt had started sliding downwards. Dettlaff halted the witcher’s motion with a hand to his shoulder. “Up, Geralt.”  
  
Geralt leaned his weight into Dettlaff’s hand and squeezed the bridge of his own nose with his thumb and forefinger. “Up, up-up-up…. Yeah… gonna get up. Just…” a yawn interrupted whatever he was going to say and golden eyes slid closed.  
  
Regis stumbled towards Geralt and grasped his elbow, pulling upwards. “Geralt, up!”  
  
Dettlaff sighed; it would be much quicker to take over. He carefully picked up Geralt, working around Regis’ trying-but-failing-to-help hands, and slung the man over his shoulder, grasping his legs for stability. He glanced at the still swaying Regis and moved closer until he could wrap his free arm around the vampire’s waist. “Come, brother.” Walking slowly, he herded his brother and their human friend inside.  
  
Dettlaff first walked Regis to their room and set him down on the bed. “Can you manage?”  
  
Regis waved him away. “Fine… room’s hardly spinning here.”  
  
The younger vampire lifted an eyebrow, but turned around and moved over to the next room, which served as Geralt’s room during this stay. Dettlaff carefully transferred Geralt, who’d just started squirming, from his shoulder to sit on the bed. Then he knelt on the floor and started pulling off the man’s boots.  
  
Geralt was trying to keep upright, his eyes blinking heavily in an effort to stay awake. A yawn escaped from the witcher and golden eyes sleepily settled on him. “Am glad didn’ kill you, Dettlaff,” he murmured, fidgeting in place.  
  
Dettlaff started loosening Geralt’s belted sash, focused on his task of undoing some of the more tight pieces of clothing. He wasn’t the man’s parent, but with this type of clothing the witcher was bound to wake up sore and grumpy. Better to prevent that from happening in the first place, Dettlaff didn’t want him to scare the pups come morning. “Hhnn?” he enquired distractedly.  
  
Geralt tried to help loosening the belt, but his hands fumbled around Dettlaff’s. “Never wanted to. When Regis tol’ me what you did for ‘im I was grateful. Felt in your debt for bringing ‘im back. Wanted to help you.”  
  
Dettlaff ignored the man’s hands, unclasping the buckle and removing the belt with dexterous fingers. “Obviously, you helped me find Rhena and later brought Syanna to me.”  
  
Golden eyes glared at him. “Still mad about that.”  
  
The young vampire stood up and took a step back. He was unsure how to act in this situation. Perhaps he should just leave the witcher and have him sleep off the mandrake? When something was bothering Regis and he drank his mandrake cordial his brother tended to think about the past and became quite morose himself. Why ever did they both like that stuff so much if this was the result? Or did perhaps the witcher need the ‘extra courage’ to speak to him about this sensitive topic?  
  
Geralt grasped his wrist before he could move further away and squeezed, holding on. “Liked her, she was compli- complicated. Like you she made some bad decisions.”  
  
Dettlaff felt his hackles rising and he bared his teeth in a snarl. “I never betrayed the ones I love like she did. Use them for my own purposes.” He could easily free his wrist if he wanted to leave, even when the witcher was not severely compromised, but he was curious. The man clearly wanted to talk to him.  
  
Geralt pulled on his captured wrist and patted the mattress in invitation to join him on the bed. “Know you didn’. Not like that. Were both hurt, lashed out. Your lash though hit many in Beauclair.” The man swayed a bit where he sat and breathed deeply, using his hold on Dettlaff’s wrist to steady himself. “Syanna tol’ me ‘er story. If she’d tol’ _you_ , no dece- decpep… lies, believe you would’ve helped ‘er. Instead she kept things close to’er heart, hardened ‘erself, used others…”  
  
Dettlaff resisted the pull on his wrist and stayed where he was. This was an unpleasant subject for the vampire, why was the witcher raking up the events of the past? “I’m… sorry it ended the way it did. I…”  
  
White eyebrows turned downwards in a frown and golden eyes searched for something in his own. “Regis tol’ me. You stayed close. Followed'im to Novigrad and back. Waited until I was released from prison before leaving. Why?”  
  
With the fingers of his free hand Dettlaff started tapping his leg. “I wanted to make sure Regis was all right. I wanted him to come home and,” he stilled his tapping digits, “I was curious. You were not my enemy, I wanted to know what would happen.”  
  
“Want’d to help you, but after what you did to Syanna… _should’ve_ killed you. Glad I didn’, but… hated you for so long.” Geralt’s gaze unfocused in remembrance. “Had r’signed myself to die.”  
  
**_Shock. Confusion._** Dettlaff knelt before him and tried to meet his gaze. He tapped a finger to the back of Geralt’s hand to draw his attention back to the present. “I do not have to explain all the wrongs I have committed, we both know them well enough. As a witcher you should have killed me, why did you not? What is this about resigning to die?”  
  
Geralt released the hold he still had and met Dettlaff’s eyes. “Not telling,” he whispered in a low voice, “promised I’d never tell ‘im…”  
  
Dettlaff raised an eyebrow and grasped the man’s retreating hand, squeezing gently. He lowered his voice as well. “You would be telling me, not him. I am curious now witcher.”  
  
Geralt shook his head and turned his gaze to the floor, trying to pull his hand from Dettlaff’s grasp.  
  
This time Dettlaff would not let him go. He grabbed the man’s chin with his other hand and carefully tilted his head up, forcing the witcher to meet his gaze. His eyebrows raised in query.  
  
Geralt looked at him, intently. “You’re ‘is pack. Loves you.”  
  
Dettlaff cocked his head. “And I him. You’re his pack as well, Geralt.”  
  
The witcher huffed a laugh. “I know, believe me I know. Sumtimes think Regis sees me as ‘is pup with how ‘e behaves. So…” he trailed off.  
  
The vampire nodded. “You are incredibly young.”  
  
Geralt shook his head and pulled his hand free. “Just turned a hunnerd!” he grumbled and started to remove his robe. Dettlaff released him, watching as the witcher clumsily tried to drag the material over his head and got tangled in the folds.  
  
Dettlaff took a corner of the robe and lifted it up, moving Geralt’s arms this way and that until the garment was off. “Indeed, like I said, you are incredibly young still.”  
  
Geralt glared at him, failing to intimidate.  
  
Undaunted, Dettlaff tapped the man’s left knee. “Tell me, Geralt, why were you ready to die?”  
   
The witcher hunched in on himself, touching his throat. “The duchess… Was going to return with ‘er dead sister after she forbade me from retrievin’er and drawing you out. Knew I was going to face the gallows.”  
  
Dettlaff squeezed Geralt’s knee gently, hoping the sensation would be something else for the witcher to focus on instead of a phantom noose. “Knowing this you still decided to return to her with Syanna’s body.”  
  
Golden eyes searched the room and settled on the witcher’s previously discarded armour. “Couldn’ run, not from ‘er. Couldn’ pretend nothing had happen’d to’er sister. Syanna deserved better, couldn’ leave ‘er there.”  
  
Dettlaff growled. “Why didn’t you kill me? As you said, you should have…”  
  
Geralt’s breathing hitched and his voice lowered to barely above a whisper. “Perhaps we’re both pack, but I’ll die. In the blink of an eye for you guys. You on the other hand are immortal. In a few years you’ll be the only constant in Regis’ life. Couldn’ do that; take you forev’r away from ‘im.” He started fidgeting agitatedly.  
  
Dettlaf placed his own hand over Geralt’s mouth, stilling any more words. “You would have been unsuccessful if you’d tried. Only one of our own kind can end the life of another and if they did they’d instantly become anathema.” Seeing Geralt calm he lifted his hand. “Though I suspect Regis would have aided you if things had gone differently. If you had done what you had been hired to do.”  
  
A breath. “What would’ve happened to ‘im?”  
  
He shook his head. “No use in thinking of it.”  
  
Geralt reached for Dettlaff’s shoulder and grasped it with extreme force. If he hadn’t been a vampire it would have bruised spectacularly. “No! What would’ve happened, you know. Tell me!”  
  
Dettlaff sighed, he could just force Geralt’s mind to calm and get him to sleep, but this was something that needed to be worked through, better to deal with it now. Dettlaff suspected that this was the first time Geralt had ever spoken his reasoning out loud to anyone. He carefully pried the hand from his shoulder and cradled it between his own. “All vampires would have been allowed to hunt him and try and kill him. He would forever be an outcast.”  
  
A small squeak escaped the witcher. “It would’ve been suicide.”  
  
“Less so than was your decision. Geralt, stop this. The mandrake has addled your mind. Regis is safe and among our pack. He was not forced to choose you over me. I was too deep in my anger, I realise that. It was only when Syanna died that the veil of rage was slowly lifted and I became less like a beast, yet my grief encompassed my entire being and I would’ve welcomed it all to end. Luckily fate decided otherwise.” Dettlaff rubbed his thumb over the back of Geralt’s hand. “I have seen the way Regis treats you. Indeed I do think that at times he sees you as his own. How do you think he would have reacted if your bard had not managed to talk the duchess out of her intent to sentence you to death?”  
   
Geralt shrugged. “Regis would’ve grieved for a while, but ‘e’d’ve gotten over it.”  
  
**_Anger._** Dettlaff grabbed the back of Geralt’s neck and growled at him. “One never gets over the loss of pack. Never!”  
  
The witcher started shaking his head, the hand still grasped in Dettlaff’s hold trembling. “Going to suffer through it one day, ‘e _has_ to be able to get over it.”  
  
**_Sorrow. Anguish._**  
  
Dettlaff cursed inwardly. Regis was hearing their conversation. He sent a **_calm_** over their bond and refocused on Geralt. “He would prefer having your presence around for as long as possible.” How could he make the young one understand? Ah… “This Ciri of yours, she is human, right? Your daughter.”  
  
Geralt pulled his arm back and crawled up on the bed, pressing himself flat against the headboard. “Don’t…” his voice quavered.  
  
Dettlaff sat back on his haunches. “From what Vesemir told me witchers can become a few centuries in age. How would you feel if Ciri commits an act that is essential suicide in order to ensure your perceived wellbeing? An act that goes against common sense.”  
   
A hitching breath. “She already did. The White Frost. Couldn’t stop ‘er. The Wild Hunt was defeated, she didn’ hafta enter the portal but she did it anyway. Saving the future…”  
  
Dettlaff tapped the mattress close to Geralt’s leg. “No. Imagine, Geralt, she’d do something with a near certainty of death, to save your sorceress, Yennefer. Keep in mind she’d be doing it with the same reason you did: so you wouldn’t lose Yennefer and could live many years still with your beloved.”  
   
“With Ciri dead doubt that would be the case. She’d better not do sumtin’ so foolish. If she died I would…” Geralt squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He looked to be in pain. “Regis is immortal, you can’t compare us Dettlaff. It’s completely different.”  
  
“How is it different?”  
  
“Ciri’s my daughter, Yen and I will always protect ‘er. It should not be the other way ‘round, but our days are numbered from the start. It would be trading one mortal life for anoth’r. She still has ‘er whole life to live and Yen and I have lived long lives already for humans.”  
  
Dettlaff frowned. “But both of you are not completely human, you have many more years to live, you will both outlive her.”  
   
Geralt looked right at him, a gleam of sorrow clearly visible in his eyes. “Stoppit, Dettlaff!”  
  
Dettlaff got up on the bed and scooted closer to Geralt. He couldn’t help pressing his own forehead against the witcher’s and inhaling deeply, a primal instinct was tugging at him. “I apologise Geralt, but from my point of view it is not so different. I’m certain Regis would confirm this if you would but speak to him.” He pulled back a bit; Geralt was a human, he shouldn’t behave in this manner with him. “I believe that if anything ill had happened to you Regis would be walking the world as a shadow now. I’m not certain that he would have returned home with me, the guilt of our choices weighing heavy on him. I don’t know how long it would have taken for him to recover. Regis told me we vampires feel things more deeply compared to humans; he loves you, I am certain you do not comprehend what this means. I dread the day when we blink and you are there no more.”  
_  
**Anguish. Pain.  
 **_  
**_Calm. Love. Warmth.  
_**  
Geralt’s fingers started fiddling with the bedcover. He was silent for a moment, brooding. “You’ll be there when it happens. Tha’s the whole reason I let you go in the firs’ place.”  
  
Dettlaff sighed, he wasn’t getting anywhere with this. Geralt certainly understood the feeling Regis would have experienced, but he was refusing to see his point of view. The vampire lightly tugged at the bedcovers, trying to get Geralt to shift so he could pull the blanket down. “Come on pup, go to sleep. Not so much mandrake for you in the future if it darkens your thoughts.”  
  
Geralt huffed, but shifted so Dettlaff could free the blanket. “Don’ start calling me that. Bet you Regis doesn’t even know ‘e’s acting like a mother-bat at times.” Golden eyes shifted to glance over Dettlaff’s shoulder before settling back on him, the witcher’s eyes had turned frantic. “Promise me you won’ tell ‘im Dettlaff. I don’ wan’im to know or worry.”  
  
“ I think he should know. These dark thoughts you have…”  
   
“Is the mandrake!”  
  
“As Regis says, the mandrake does not lie. The sacrifice you were willing to make for him happened without any aid of mandrake.”  
  
“It’s been nearly two years. It’s in the past. And it’s not like I wanted to die…”  
  
“Just that you placed Regis’ wellbeing over your own life, knowing full well what could have happened. Your intention was good and certainly appreciated, but you must learn to value your life more. When you are faced with a choice, from now on, think: if Ciri did this, how would it make me feel? And if the answer is not good, consider that your choice is not good.”  
  
“It was the lesser of two evils at the time.”  
  
Dettlaff sighed again. No it was not, or, it shouldn’t have been. Geralt hadn’t known that Regis would have become anathema if he’d sided with Geralt, he’d solely based his decision on not wanting Regis to be without his blood-brother in the future. “You have a caring heart, Geralt, too caring perhaps. No matter how flawed your reasoning, I thank you for your decision; you gave Regis and me a precious gift. Now give us another…”  
  
Geralt frowned, a question on his face.  
  
“Make us a promise, never gamble with your life like that again.”  
~~  
~~ Geralt clenched his jaw and looked away.  
  
Dettlaff realised Geralt _would_ gamble his life away for his loved ones. He squeezed the nape of the witcher’s neck and gently butted his forehead against Geralt’s before moving slightly back. “I cannot fault you for wanting to protect your loved ones, but do not risk your life for anyone’s emotional wellbeing, no matter how long-lived they are.”  
   
“Promise would be void if I made it now, likely won’ remember this conversation t’morrow.”  
  
“Then I shall remind you on the morrow and beg of you the same promise.”  
  
Silence.  
  
Dettlaff tapped Geralt’s wrist. “Come on, pup. Promise.”  
  
Geralt sighed. “Fine, just don’ call me that.”  
  
The vampire nodded, pleased. “Good, now go to sleep.” He helped Geralt settle under the blankets, the witcher’s limbs clumsy when he had to coordinate more than one at the same time.  
  
Dettlaff started leaving the room and just as he passed the threshold he heard Geralt murmuring something that sounded like ‘worse than Regis’ under his breath. When he looked back though the witcher had quieted and his eyes were closed, his breathing evening out in sleep. The vampire continued on to his own and Regis’ bedroom, adjacent to the one they’d made up for Geralt.  
  
Regis sat on the bed with a hand in front of his mouth, trying to keep silent. The mandrake seemed to have released some of its hold already on the vampire, for Regis’ gaze was clearer, though his black eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
  
Dettlaff smiled wryly at him. “You heard…”  
  
Regis’ hand fell from his mouth. “I had no idea that was the reason he chose to let you leave. I, I…”  
  
Dettlaff sat down next to his brother and pulled him closer, guiding Regis’ head to rest in the crook of his own neck.  
  
The older vampire was still against him, his body tense. “I’m glad he told you, it must have been eating away at him ever since Tesham Mutna and I would bet he hasn’t told anyone, not even Yennefer. I fear his upbringing at Kaer Morhen has distorted his view on his own life. There the witchers gambled with young boys’ lives, and with the Trial of the Grasses seven out of ten children died.” **_Anger. “_** How necessary was it to create witchers through so much death and suffering?”  
   
**_Calm._** “He said he was like to forget this conversation. Let us see how much he remembers, I shall remind him of the necessary parts on the morrow if needed.” Dettlaff reached out to Regis’ neck and stroked it soothingly. “It is such a pity he refuses to see the similarity.”  
  
The tenseness in Regis’ body was slowly seeping away. “People often say that witchers are heartless mutants. No feelings, no emotions. I think however that our dear Geralt has a bit of vampire in him. He only lets in a few people, but those that he does he cares greatly for.” His brother was silent for a moment and when he next spoke his voice quivered. “Indeed I too do not wish to dwell on the future.” Regis burrowed his nose into the crook of Dettlaff’s neck.  
  
Dettlaff sighed and gathered Regis closer. He started rubbing light circles on the grey temples and focused on sending **_calm_** and **_love_** through their bond. There was no use to soothe him with idle reassurances…  
   
~*~  
  
_The next day  
  
_ When Regis woke he was alone in bed. He focused on his surroundings, hearing Dettlaff puttering around in the kitchen. The younger vampire tended to stay in bed for only a short time, hardly needing any sleep himself and preferring to spend the time with his more nocturnal packmates. If Regis wasn’t still finishing his regeneration he too would prefer to stay awake for longer time periods, but especially after a night of mandrake somnolence lulled him to its shores.  
  
Dettlaff was preparing breakfast, Regis could smell the delicious aromas wafting through their home. He was glad to find he suffered no ill effects from the mandrake of the night before, not that he expected to. Mandrake, while giving him a pleasant buzz, was nothing like blood.  
  
“Mind the claws! Sharp! Urgh…”  
  
Regis sat up, instantly alert. That was Geralt’s voice. He listened closer and heard the pitter-patter of tiny clawed paws in the adjacent room. Regis threw the thin blanket aside and rushed to check what was going on.  
  
Even before he passed the threshold of his own room Dettlaff appeared and placed his hand on Regis’ chest. “All’s well, Regis. The pups are playing,” he assured, speaking in a soft voice.  
  
Regis breathed a sigh of relief. He should have realised. If it had been their garkain attacking Geralt would respond differently. He shook his head, a warm feeling of fondness passing through his chest. He listened closer, hearing the katakan pups’ equivalent of giggling and Geralt’s hiccoughing breath. “Did you know that Geralt is actually quite good with youngsters of any race? He treats them gently and is immensely patient with them. I am curious though how he will manage our furry little katakans.”  
  
Dettlaff looked amused and beckoned Regis to follow quietly. Both vampires stood a little distance from the doorway to Geralt’s room, silently observing. Some pups had piled on top of the witcher, with little claws kneading the witcher’s stomach and chest, while another tried to burrow under his arm and yet another nuzzled the man’s hand, asking for pets. Regis noticed the witcher medallion lying on the nightstand. Of course, the wolf’s head must have vibrated madly at the presence of the lesser vampires so close by. Besides, here in their home he wouldn’t need his medallion. Dettlaff and Regis would make sure no harm would come to Geralt.  
  
Geralt’s hands reached out to the furry bodies as he tried to tickle the pups, who instead scampered to either hide under the bed or jump on top of the headboard, big floppy ears twitching as the pups dared to look back at the witcher and approach him again like tiny stalking predators. Slowly… calculated… before they pounced the man again and started playing a game of apparently ‘jump the witcher’.  
  
Geralt played along, even though he looked a bit paler than usual and was squinting at the light streaming in through the window. No doubt their young friend was suffering from quite a hangover. Well, he had drunk an awful lot of mandrake. Regis froze, remembering Geralt’s drunken revelation. **_Shock.  
  
Calm. _** Dettlaff nodded his head back towards their front door and started walking. He obviously didn’t want Geralt to overhear as he spoke quietly. “Do you remember last night?”  
  
“I do.” Regis reached for his shoulder, realising a moment too late that he was displaying his tic; of course at home he wasn’t wearing his satchel, he could be himself here. “I am glad he has retired and that Yennefer is staying with him in Corvo Bianco. From Geralt’s letters I know they’re both aiming for a more normal life and enjoying it to the fullest. Geralt does look happier since his retirement, but apparently appearances aren’t everything.” He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. “I’m glad he confided his secret to you. I fear he’s all too aware of his own mortality and that of his loved ones. Ever since I’ve known him there’s been this brooding part inside him that he was unwilling to disclose to me, no matter how hard I tried.” He hadn’t pressed his friend too hard on it, knowing that doing so would be equivalent to pushing Geralt away permanently. Instead he tried to be there for him whenever he could and whenever his friend allowed it.  
  
Dettlaff lifted an eyebrow. “Seems all he needed was some mandrake cordial.”  
  
Regis shook his head again. “Untrue, my friend. Geralt has drunk more in my presence before. I think he needed a listening ear from someone who could understand but would not smother him.”  
  
“You know. You’re not smothering him.”  
  
He snorted. “Oh believe me, I certainly want to. I am repressing the urge to keep him tucked away in our roost until I have succeeded in making him understand why his reasoning was faulty, luckily life with Yennefer has been beneficial to him. Geralt didn’t want me to know about his arduous decision, therefore I’m hesitant to reveal to him that I overheard his well kept secret.”  
  
“No reason to hide the truth from him.”Dettlaff crossed his arms over his chest, the fingers of one hand tapping his upper arm in a steady rhythm. “Pack shouldn’t have secrets from each other.”  
  
Regis stepped closer and stroked Dettlaff’s cheek. “They shouldn’t, but sometimes pack tries to protect pack from any harm, either physical or emotional. Tries to manage on their own…”  
  
Dettlaff closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, but he leaned into Regis’ touch.  
  
“Geralt knew explaining his decision would pain me and he wanted to spare me from it. He would feel guilty to know his carefully kept secret had reached my ears, yet though it pains me I am glad to know Geralt’s reasoning. I cannot thank you enough for your words to him and the promise you extracted. Likewise now I do not want him to feel any guilt because of me. He’s confided in you, trusted you with this information.”  
  
The younger vampire growled softly. “I think there’s been enough secrets. The deed is done. You know, no use to pretend otherwise.”  
  
Regis moved his hand to Dettlaff’s shoulder. “Please Dettlaff, let me keep this secret. There’s nothing to be gained from letting him worry and feel guilty about my knowing.”  
  
Dettlaff huffed. “He may feel guilt at first, but he would be relieved his secret was revealed.”  
  
A sad smile settled on Regis’ lips. “That’s not how Geralt’s mind works. He would feel like he’d failed, focus on the negative. Our young friend has always been too hard on himself. That he confided in you at all is a remarkable occurrence of itself. The way forward is not by harshly slamming him in the face with the truth, but to guide him gently onto the right path and keep him on it.” He looked into those pale blue eyes, willing his friend to understand. “Please Dettlaff.” **_Sadness. Hope.  
_**  
Dettlaf squeezed his hand and released a long sigh. “As long as it causes no issues. The moment I think it does you two will speak.”  
  
**_Relief._** “Thank you brother.” Regis’ arms circled Dettlaff’s waist and he nuzzled his face into his favourite crook, feeling calmer already.  
  
The sound of little clawed paws scurrying closer made Regis step back and both vampires looked back at the door to their home. Four katakan pups came running outside, chittering and chirping excitedly. One pup was missing. Both vampires stilled, hearing the heavier footsteps of the witcher, a soft murmur.  
  
“Actually kinda cute like this, wonder what other form you’ll obtain once you’re older.” Geralt came walking out with the youngest pup clinging to his left shoulder, little claws carefully grasping his arm while its legs squeezed around the man’s waist. The pup was chittering at the witcher and twisted its little body so it could look Geralt in the eye, waited for a moment until the human returned its gaze, then nodded and continued chittering.  
  
Geralt walked up to Regis and Dettlaff. “There you are. Didn’t think to help me when I got attacked by a pack of katakans?”  
  
Dettlaff stepped closer to Geralt and held his hand out to the young pup. Instead of grabbing the hand and climbing over the little katakan scuttled away to Geralt’s other side and hid its face from Dettlaff for a moment before peeking over Geralt’s shoulder. It chirped happily and called out “Tfff, Ke!”  
  
Absentmindedly Geralt scratched the pup’s head, looking at the two vampires with narrowed eyes. When his eyes met Dettlaff’s though Regis saw a gleam of something appear in those golden eyes. _Uncertainty._  
  
Dettlaff cocked his head and nodded at Geralt’s shoulder. “Need any help with this fierce katakan?”  
  
Geralt sighed, he seemed relieved and the corner of his mouth twitched upward. “Apparently you’ve never been pounced by five small wriggling katakans, you wouldn’t be jesting like that if you had. Never thought to discover katakans can be ticklish though.” He wriggled his fingers at the pup clinging to his shoulder. With a squeak the youngster jumped down and passed between Dettlaff’s legs. There it turned around and from its safe position behind the higher vampire it stuck out its tongue before darting off to join its siblings.  
  
Regis couldn’t help the smile from appearing on his own face. Pups. “Good morning, my friend. Any ill effects from last night? We have had a bit too much of the mandrake I fear…”  
  
“Nothing too bad, just a bit of a headache. Really made a strong batch this time Regis, never seen you asleep on your feet. At least I remember everything that happened this time.” Geralt glanced at Dettlaff quickly before focusing on Regis again. He scoffed. “No trying to cross the ocean on the back of whores and waking up in my underwear in the morning, being sent on a wild goose chase figuring out the night’s events.”  
  
Regis was intrigued. “I’d love to hear that story, but first things first. You must be hungry, Dettlaff was just in the kitchen preparing breakfast.” He patted Geralt’s shoulder and nodded at the long bench just outside their home. “I was thinking we could have it here outside? It is such nice weather today.”  
  
Geralt turned toward the katakan pups, who were currently trying to climb one of the larger trees in what was basically their front yard. “Katakans certainly seem to enjoy being outside. Would’ve thought they weren’t fond of daylight.”  
  
“Their parents certainly aren’t, nor is our garkain, but that may be because they are weaker in daylight than during night-time.” Regis rubbed the back of his neck. “Hunting instinct and all that. The bruxae and alps don’t mind the sun at all though, as I’m sure you’re aware. They’re likely by the stream not too far from here as we speak. Now as for food, you two stay here, I’ll go and get us our plates. I’ll be just a moment.” He started going inside and just when he’d passed the threshold Regis glanced back over his shoulder to see Geralt hunching in on himself, uncertain, while Dettlaff came closer, the young vampire’s hand reaching for the man’s nape.  
  
Regis had to force himself to turn around and go inside to the kitchen. Dettlaff was right, keeping secrets was hardly a good thing, but in this instance it may be for the best. If he focused he could just hear Dettlaff speaking, his actual words too soft for Regis to overhear from the kitchen, just a low muttering interspersed by a word here and there from Geralt, who spoke just as softly.  
  
The vampire saw the fresh loaf of bread Dettlaff had baked earlier. There were strips of bacon, sausages, boiled eggs and tomatoes as well. Regis’ mouth watered at seeing the bowl of strawberries, this batch was particularly nice, so sweet, sugar would only spoil the red fruit. Regis gathered everything onto a tray, taking his time, knowing his two friends were talking about the events of the previous night.  
  
He went down to their cellar where the temperature was cooler all through the year and retrieved a bottle of raspberry juice. Luckily food and drink was never an issue. Their home was just in the right location; far enough from any human or non-human settlements not to be bothered by anyone if they didn’t want to, but close enough to allow a trip here and there to obtain some fresh victuals.  
  
When he returned outside Regis was just in time to see Geralt nod at Dettlaff, a hesitant smile on his lips. Whatever Dettlaff had said it had apparently eased Geralt’s mind, for when the witcher turned around to look at Regis his smile grew wider and his eyes shone with fond affection that turned into eagerness when Geralt saw what he was carrying. “Are those strawberries?”  
  
Regis turned his body to the side, shielding the bowl with his precious red fruit from curious eyes. He sighed, realising he looked ridiculous and turned back, walking towards the bench and setting down the tray on the low table next to it. It looked like he would have to share. Though luckily it would only be with Geralt, Dettlaff for some reason wasn’t too fond of strawberries.  
  
“That actually smells pretty good,” Geralt said appreciatively, sitting down on the bench.  
  
“Yes, I’m very happy with Dettlaff’s cooking. Whilst you are here you shall definitely experience more of his culinary skills. They are a true delight.” Regis joined him on the bench.  
  
Geralt looked back at the playing pups with a thoughtful frown. “Uhm… not to be rude or anything, but what do the others eat?”  
  
Dettlaff glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Do not pretend to be dense, they’re vampires. Deduce it.”  
  
The witcher cocked his head. “Well… I remember the katakan pups were battling over some grapes yesterday when I arrived, so it seems like they are somewhat flexible in their diet. Do their parents eat similar though or have they restricted themselves to blood, and if so, what kind? The alps and bruxae are like to share in your repast, but I can imagine them going out to town to imbibe on some human here and there. Regis mentioned something about them meeting up with some men yesterday?”  
  
Dettlaff nodded. “Never enough from one to kill them though, they exchange pleasure for blood. The katakans like to eat fruits and nuts as a snack, but blood is what they need to survive. The parents used to bring something back for the pups: small animals, rabbits, rats while they themselves hunt larger animals, but recently they have started teaching the pups to hunt small prey themselves. Continue…”  
  
“As for your garkain…” Geralt shuddered, “blood, definitely.”  
  
Regis took pity on his friend. “It tends to stay close by, far away from human settlements. In all the years it has been in Dettlaff’s pack my friend has managed to convert its eating habits towards animals only. Consequently when Horse came Dettlaff had to intervene several times to prevent it from attacking the mare.”  
  
Geralt sat up straight. “I need to check on Roach!”  
  
Dettlaff waved his hand. “She is fine. I have visited both mares this morning before either of you awoke. The garkain understands that she too is off limits, Roach looks like a younger replica of Horse, I’m sure that helped as well. It is asleep now and will not wake until dusk.” He sat down on the bench next to Regis and took the bottle of raspberry juice and the cups, filling them to the brim before handing them over to his companions.  
  
There was a comfortable near-silence as they enjoyed breakfast outside and kept an eye on the playing pups, the sounds of little chitters a pleasant background noise…  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast Regis decided to show Geralt more of their home and their surroundings. One look at the excited katakan pups was all it took for him to suggest to Dettlaff that they all show Geralt around. It would keep the pups out of trouble and would tire them out for the day as well, a win-win scenario.  
  
Regis and Dettlaff packed some provisions, some juice and food for the day. Today would likely be a hot and sunny day, the pups would be active no matter where they were, but down at the stream they would have the ability to cool down in the water. Perhaps the others were there already, after a night out in town, as was their custom. Regis really wanted to show Geralt one of his favourite spots near the water, where he spent quite a few mornings enjoying the quiet view or reading.  
  
*  
  
The female vampires were indeed at the stream already. The moment the pups sensed their presence they looked back at Regis and Dettlaff and, upon receiving a nod in turn, hurried towards the six females who greeted them with fond pets and kisses.  
  
The alps and bruxae were in the water, enjoying the refreshing stream, their clothes discarded on the shore. Regis looked at Geralt, seeing his friend take in the naked figures with an appreciative look.  
  
Regis shrugged, it was to be expected. Neither the female vampires nor the witcher were prudes and besides, the women looked just as appreciatively at Geralt when they saw the witcher.  
  
“Why hello, white haired one,” one of the bruxae purred, “care to join us in the water?”  
  
“We could make your dreams come true,” an alp sung.  
  
Dettlaff crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his packmates. “This is Geralt, he’s Regis’ packmate.”  
  
“Geralt? As in-?”  
  
“The witcher,” Dettlaff nodded.  
  
The females’ eyes widened and Regis noticed one of the bruxae hissing, Drae. She’d been close to the bruxa Geralt had killed back in Beauclair. Dettlaff had spoken to them about the witcher coming for a visit and implored them not to blame him for the events in the past. Regis felt pity for Drae, loss of pack, especially a close member, was a horrible feeling.  
  
“Geralt, these are Siarra, Oanna, Aylin, Drae, Lia and Marin,” Regis introduced the vampires.  
  
“Is it true?” An alp, Siarra, climbed up onto land and walked over to the witcher. Her slender finger reached up to the man’s bearded chin. “Do witcher’s really have the stamina of a dozen men?”  
  
Geralt’s eyes roved over her figure before focusing on the alp’s blue eyes. “All true…”  
  
The alp’s eyes glazed over with a reddish gleam and she revealed her fangs when she smiled at him. “Care to show us?”  
  
“Not meaning to slight such lovely women as yourselves,” Geralt continued, “but I can’t take you up on your kind offer. There’s someone else.”  
  
Siarra’s eyes returned to their blue colour and she sighed, disappointed. “A pity you’re so old-fashioned.” With a pat to the witcher’s cheek she returned to join her sisters in the stream. Drae gave him a final glance before focusing her attention on one of the katakan pups.  
  
Regis could feel the _pain_ emanating from her. He hadn’t meant to hurt his pack like this, he’d just wanted to have his own pack be able to visit him and try to get along with his new pack. Regis sighed. **_Sadness.  
  
Love. _** Dettlaff stepped closer to him and lightly touched the back of his neck.  
  
Drae looked up at them and smiled wryly. She wouldn’t become best friends with Geralt, but she wouldn’t hurt him, of the latter Regis was sure.  
   
The katakan pups had joined the female vampires in the water and allowed themselves to be cuddled and fawned over.  
  
Regis smiled fondly at them and walked towards his favourite spot. Dettlaff nodded at Geralt before joining the older vampire on the ground. It was a spot close to the water; they could paddle their feet in the stream if they wanted to, and from there it would be easy to keep a close eye on the pups. They would have time still later to show Geralt more of the lands surrounding their home, but for now the sun was climbing up higher in the sky and the day was getting hot. What better way than to relax and enjoy the day than sit here, alternatively playing with the pups and relaxing?  
  
Soon the pups became restless, having been still too long for their energetic little bodies, wriggled out of reach of the female vampires and started frolicking around in the water, playing games of tag.  
  
After some time the female vampires finally came up on land to dry in the sun, put on their clothes, and left. They talked about meeting up with the nobleman again; the night before having gone extremely well. Siarra was mumbling something about looking for a human as ugly as Geralt to play out her fantasies. Regis frowned, what a weird thing to say…  
  
*  
  
After playing since the sun had come up, and all the frolicking they had done in and near the water, the pups finally crashed later in the afternoon when the sun had long passed its zenith. The little katakans became lethargic and left the water, stretching out on the ground and letting their fur dry. Some of the pups started yawning wide, little tongues and razor sharp teeth clearly visible. It made Regis yawn as well, though at least he covered his mouth, hiding his own sharp fangs.  
  
Dettlaff petted one of the pups. It stayed still, tired but content. The vampire picked up the pup and held it in one arm before moving over to the next one and picking that one up as well. “It would be best if we returned home and bring the pups to roost.”  
  
Regis nodded and picked up two of the remaining pups. “Indeed, Dettlaff, I agree wholeheartedly it is time to let the youngsters have a good nap before their parents return later in the day.” In the beginning things had a been trial and error with the pups as the vampires didn’t tend to put them down for a nap during the day. As a result, when evening came and their parents returned the pups were tired and immensely cranky. Soon, mid-day roosts had become standard practice in their household.  
  
Geralt followed their example and picked up the last and youngest pup.  
  
When they arrived back home the katakan pups in Regis’ arms were drowsily squirming around, while the ones in Dettlaff’s and Geralt’s still seemed dead to the world.  
  
Dettlaff lead the way to the katakans’ room and settled his charges down in the roost their parents had built. Regis lay down his own charges and stepped away to allow Geralt to put down the last pup.  
  
The witcher was very careful with the young katakan, holding it more like a human babe than a fierce pup as he bent to lay it down, unused to the situation. Before his friend could straighten up though a tiny clawed paw reached for his tunic and grabbed onto his sleeve, piercing the fabric, but luckily not the skin. Dark eyes opened sleepily and the pup chirped “Ke… Ke.”  
  
Regis smiled fondly, it seemed his friend had made quite an impression on this one.  
  
Geralt stroked its flamed nose and gave a quick pet to the small head. “Come on, wanna be a strong katakan when you grow up right? Gotta take your naps then,” the witcher cajoled.  
  
The pup released its hold on the tunic and settled down, closing its eyes.  
  
The three of them quietly left the room. Dettlaff moved towards their cellar and, knowing what his blood-brother was up to, Regis beckoned Geralt to follow him to the kitchen. There he started retrieving some glasses, peaches and several sweet cinnamon rolls and put it all on a wooden tray. “Let’s have an appetizer before dinner. Dettlaff and I shall prepare something later, you may help if you wish?”  
  
Geralt nodded. “Sure, just tell me what to do.”  
  
Dettlaff returned only a short moment later with a piece of cheese and one of the wine bottles Geralt had brought, Est Est.  
  
Regis retrieved a sharp knife and put it on the tray as well. He nodded towards the door and started walking. He was sure Geralt would appreciate the view, their porch facing west.  
  
When they were all outside he sat down on the bench, putting the tray down on the low table. “Now, my friend, what was this story about waking up in your underwear and riding whores across the ocean?”  
  
Geralt snorted a laugh and sat down next to him, then told both vampires of his experience drinking with the Blue Stripes.  
  
~*~  
  
After the story Dettlaff suggested that Regis and Geralt go and check on the horses while he started dinner.  
  
Regis led Geralt back to the field where the mares should be and together they refilled their water and food troughs. He could see Horse and Roach further out in the field. Horse at least would notice them any minute now and come trotting up to them, saying hello.  
  
“Hnnn… no pen or any fences, just food and water troughs,” Geralt murmured.  
  
“There’s no need for a pen. Horse is free to come and go as she pleases, though she tends to stay near.” Regis grew thoughtful. “She’s been with us for so long now, I wonder what her age is. Horses usually live up to around twenty to thirty years, correct?”  
  
The witcher shrugged. “Usually. There’s some that lived much longer, up to sixty even.”  
  
Regis sighed.  
  
Geralt stepped closer and gently clasped his shoulder. “No use fretting too much about it Regis, from what you’ve told me she’s got a good life here. That mare is as happy as can be. Don’t think on how long she has left, just… enjoy her while she’s still around.”  
  
“So I shall, my friend.” Regis didn’t want to start a conversation about life and death, immortality and mortality. It was too painful of a topic, especially after last night.  
  
Horse had noticed them and started moving in their direction, Roach followed her. When the mare was near she butted her head to Regis’ chest and nickered softly. Regis obligingly gave her long neck some fond scratches. Roach moved towards Geralt and whuffled in his ear, drawing back and clicking her teeth. She must have smelled katakan on him.  
  
“Nothing to worry about, just Regis’ packmates.” Geralt patted her nose. “Wish I could still understand you, my friend. Had some good times chasing that umbra, didn’t we?”  
  
Regis looked up. “An umbra?”  
  
“It all started with a woman, Pinastri, and some greytop…” Geralt told him about this special quest in which he’d learned of Roach’ intelligence and her witcher-like attitude. The one time they could both actually talk to each other.  
  
*  
  
When they returned back to the house Dettlaff was sitting outside on the bench, watching the setting sun while whittling away at a piece of wood, carving out a little figurine. He nodded in greeting when they approached. “The pups are still asleep, dinner will be ready in a half-hour.”  
  
“Thank you Dettlaff,” Regis smiled at him.  
  
“Anything I can do?” Geralt asked.  
  
Dettlaff cocked his head. “When it is finished you could dish the plates while I set the table? Regis could select something for us to drink…”  
  
All of a sudden two large katakans appeared; a male katakan with dark colouring and a female with lighter colouring and some reddish brown fur around the mane, bracelets and other jewellery adorning her horns and wrists. The parents had returned from their own hunt and now came to fetch their pups for a lesson in hunting and to get them some actual food.  
  
Regis shook his head fondly. The katakan parents weren’t very old yet and had only mastered several words, but they fit in well with the pack, hunting animals instead of humans and caring in their own rights. When Regis had still been in his earlier stage of regeneration Dettlaff had told his pack all about him and all the katakans had been excited to have a new packmate, eager to meet in person. When Regis had finally come to Nazair the katakan parents had protectively fussed over him. The pups had been excited, but they had instinctively known that they needed to be careful with him and had behaved eminently.  
  
The female katakan sniffed the air and growled, hackles rising. The male followed her and both vampires stalked towards Geralt.  
  
Oh no… Geralt smelled of the pups. A _witcher_ smelled of _their_ pups. Regis quickly looked at Dettlaff and before Geralt knew it he was tucked in between the two higher vampires.  
  
Regis held his hands up. “It’s all right, remember our friend that was going to visit? I’d like to introduce you to Geralt.”  
  
The katakans halted. The female chirped and cocked her head. “Friend?”  
  
Regis nodded.  
  
“Regis’ packmate,” Dettlaff corrected. “He’s been helping Regis and I watch the young ones.”  
  
The katakans came closer and bent low, looking Geralt in the eye, smelling again. The male looked at Dettlaff, then Regis, before examining Geralt again. “Pup?”  
  
Geralt pointed back toward the house. “They’re sleeping, had an exciting day.”  
  
The lesser vampire chittered, his ears twitching. Regis knew that wasn’t what the katakan had meant at all.  
  
“Indeed,” Dettlaff confirmed, glancing at Regis.  
  
Regis felt a comfortable warmth settling in his chest. **_Love.  
_**  
Both katakans nodded. The female patted Geralt’s head, careful with her claws, before they both stepped away and made their way inside. Crisis averted.  
  
Geralt’s eyes followed the departing katakans, curious.  
  
Regis sighed in relief and stepped away from his friend, giving him back some space. “Well, so far it seems like everyone is accepting of your presence here. That’s very good.” He looked at Dettlaff, wanting to receive the confirmation before he said anything. Dettlaff nodded at him; the two vampires had talked about possible next steps if their pack accepted Geralt. “Perhaps next time when you visit Dandelion or Yennefer would like to join you? Your sorceress can certainly take care of herself should our garkain try anything and as for Dandelion, we can protect him should it be needed. The vampires will listen to you now, to some extent.”  
  
Geralt’s head jerked up. “Dandelion and Yen?” He turned back towards Dettlaff, who was still standing close to the witcher. “Are you sure? I know-”  
  
Dettlaff met his eyes. “I’m sure, Geralt. It would please Regis if the bard could visit and I know your lover worries. As for the dwarf, mayhap in the future… from what Regis told me the bard and he are nearly inseparable, but I…”  
  
“I understand, thank you Dettlaff. It’s a big step. Also for your pack, no need to rush things. Besides, it’s not like we’ll only be meeting up in Nazair. We’re welcome in Novigrad. Regis and the other are welcome in Corvo Bianco, _you_ are welcome in Corvo Bianco…” the witcher offered.  
  
Regis knew he was sending **_love_** clear and strong to be picked up by Dettlaff, but the younger vampire didn’t need their bond to know his feelings this time. He couldn’t help it, he was so happy with this outcome he couldn’t stop the fond and sappy smile from appearing on his face.  
  
A chirping sounded from their home and soon the katakans came outside, the parents ushering the pups south in the direction of the stream. Little whines rose from the pups and Regis laughed. Give them a stream or a tub of water to play in and they would get soaking wet, but when the same was used with the purpose of giving them a bath they started whining and yammering.  
  
Geralt laughed. “Looks like bath time.”  
  
Regis nodded. “Indeed, this is a familiar ritual. They pups will first receive hunting lessons from their parents, but they know that afterwards mom and dad will make them bathe; they’re pretty messy eaters.”  
  
Geralt shook his head fondly, his lips upturned.  
  
All of a sudden another figure appeared. The garkain jumped down from the roof and walked towards them. It hissed and clicked at them, nodding its head southwards.  
  
“Of course, happy hunting,” Dettlaff told it.  
  
Regis watched it leave in bounding leaps, wondering what kind of carnage would be left in its wake.  
  
That reminded him, dinner was nearly ready. After dinner he would ask Geralt if he would like to play some gwent, alternating rounds with Dettlaff. He was sure the witcher would heartily agree to several rounds.  
  
Regis hoped Geralt would stay for a bit still, preferably another week, or two; it was such a nice feeling having him close. He still felt a bit protective of his young friend and wanted to hide him away from the world, but no… Regis shook the thought away, Geralt was his own person. Perhaps Dettlaff would tell him later how his talk with Geralt had gone, perhaps he would not. For now he was just glad that his two dear friends had bonded further, that Geralt had finally been able to reveal his secret to someone and the promise Dettlaff had extracted.  
  
Regis shook his head; no more dark thoughts during this stay. Geralt was retired and living with the woman he loved, he was happy with his new life. With Geralt’s promise to Dettlaff, Regis shouldn’t fret too much about his friend’s past decisions, instead, Regis should live in the moment while Geralt was around. **_Love. Sadness._**  
  
Dettlaff’s eyes met his, a wry smile on his lips. **_Love. Safe._** “I believe dinner is ready. Geralt, would you provide your assistance?”  
  
“Of course,” Geralt replied, following the vampire inside.  
  
Regis followed them and continued on to the cellar. After the previous night he thought it would be wiser to stick to wine or fruit juice. He picked up a bottle of Erveluce, knowing it was a favourite of both Dettlaff and Geralt.  
  
This evening was likely going to be passed calmly over a nice game of gwent, well, as calmly as any such game was played. Perhaps Geralt would let him borrow his Skellige deck? Regis had been eager to play that faction ever since he’d laid eyes on it. Dettlaff hadn’t seen it yet, what would he think of the new faction?  
  
Regis moved back upstairs, a smile on his lips. He was determined to enjoy the present to the fullest…  
  
**The end**


End file.
